


Let Them Talk If They Wanna

by SimonsSomeday



Category: Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (2018)
Genre: A gayer version of the movie, DCOM SPINOFF, Kissing, Multi, Post Movie, Realization, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-18 16:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14216844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimonsSomeday/pseuds/SimonsSomeday
Summary: Zed loves Addison. Addison loves Zed. Their relationship is the exact reason why Seabrook started treating zombies like actual human beings! But Zed and Addison start to show feelings for other people? How will they react to each other?





	1. What Happens Next,Then?

Zed loves Addison. Addison loves Zed. There is no way they would let anyone or anything break them apart.

Except....... the two people that are kinda messing up the ‘girl and the zombie’ game plan.

See, it all started with Zed having the same exact dream every night since the cheer championship. Zed was standing alone on the cheer stage with the soft glow of the zombie light garden buzzing around him. He could hear footsteps around him and as if almost uncontrollably he starts to sing.

“I know it might be crazy, but did you hear the story?”

 

“I think I heard it vaguely.......”

 

Zed realizes while singing this song that Addison isn’t singing with him. But it doesn’t bother him. The voice is gravely and warm, reminding Zed of memories with his mom. He was still singing,looking around for the person belonging to that voice.

“Oh I’ve got a feelin’ If you get to know me.”

His brain had turned fuzzy. This felt the exact same way when him and Addison were in the light garden but amplified by 10. He wanted to freak out. But that voice was so amazing that he had to see, he just had too. 

The person was singing right behind him now. And when they sang together, it sounded better than just him and Addi. 

“You and me side by side,”

“Out in the broad daylight,”

“If they laugh we’ll say,”

“We’re gonna be someday.”

As soon as he finished singing he whip around to find himself with....

Bucky.

Bucky was standing right in front of him and even though Zed knew this wasn’t Addison he leaned in anyway. Just enough for his nose to graze Bucky’s.

“Your eyes are so beautiful, you’re beautiful Bucky.”

 

He was so close and all of a sudden,

 

“ZED,ZED!WAKE UP!”

 

Zed jolted upright in the chair he had fallen asleep in. He had totally forgot that him and Addison were studying for the next chemistry exam. Addi looked at him with worry across her face.

“What’s wrong?” Zed finally sat up completely and was semi awake.

“I know that you like my cousin,Bucky.”

If Zed had a heartbeat, it would literally be pounding out of his chest right now.

His mouth went completely dry when he answered her, 

“What? Addi, I don’t know what your talking about.”

“Your eyes are beautiful, you’re beautiful Bucky. That’s what you just said in your dream. Not to meantion the countless times you get distracted every time Bucky passes by while we are having a conversation or something. And this isn’t the first time I’ve caught you having the dream either. When you were taking a nap on my lap during lunch the other day, you mumbled the same thing.”

Before he could answer her, she enveloped him in a hug and kissed his cheek. Zed was so scared to tell her the truth because he really did care about Addison and never wanted to hurt her.

“I don’t know why I started having the dream,” He whispered with his head down. “All I know is that I’m really sorry. I care about you too much and I feel like I’m being selfish after all that you’ve gone through for me a-“

“I’m not mad at you Zed. If you want me to be completely honest with you, you’re not the only one having dreams about someone else. My dreams ever since the zombie warming party after the championship, have been about me kissing Eliza.”

Zed eyes went wide. They surly needed a new game plan right about now.


	2. Movies and Long Walks In the Park

Addison fiddled with the hem of her yellow skirt on the edge of Zed’s bed. They had both sat in scilence with only the wiry fan that was running to keep them cool. They didn’t know what to say to each other after confessing.

All they knew is that they were scared.

“We have to tell them to come over.” Addison says finally. Zed whipped is head around to look at her fully.

“Are you sure you’re alright? That doesn’t even sound like a good idea.” 

 

“Zed, I would rather tell her how I feel now. If she rejects me, then she rejects me.”

“But the thing is Addison that’s your only concern! I barely got Bucky to like me as a human being. Imagine me telling him about how I feel and he goes to blab it out to the whole school.”

Addison sighed and pulled out her phone. Zed tried to snatch it from her but she ran and locked herself in the bathroom. She called up Bucky and told him to come over immediately.Did the same thing with Eliza and finally made her way back to the room. 

Zed was pacing around about a mile a minute looking terribly scared.

“Hey! Look at me Zed. Everything is going to be fine,okay?” 

He stopped pacing and exhaled. He couldn’t help but be nervous. Especially when he heard Zoey answer the door with a, “Hi Bucky! Hey Eliza! Zed and Addison are upstairs.”

They came into the room and knew something was up. 

Hey guys. Are you doing good because you both look very pale. Especially you Zed.” Bucky said as he plopped down on the bed next to an already comfortable Eliza. 

Addison and Zed exchanged a look. It was now or never.

“Addison has a crush on Eliza and she was scared to tell you!” Zed blurted out. Once he realized what he had said, he slapped a hand over his mouth.

“ZED!”

“I’m sorry! I panicked!”

And then they started on what seemed like a million year long argument before Eliza sighed. She got off the bed and put herself between the two.

“The both of you need to stop.” She said sternly, crossing her arms. They both fell silent and Eliza turned her attention to Addi.

“You have a crush on me?”

It’s hard not to! I can’t stop think about you or the zom party where you looked really pretty..” She started to inch closer to Eliza. “I’ve been having this dream where instead of it being me and Zed in the light garden, it was me and you.” 

They were so close to each other you could see the static coming off of them and then they were kissing. Which was going perfectly fine until..... 

Bucky cleared his throat really loudly while scratching his neck uncomfortably. “Okay, so I have no problem with this blossoming lesbian love story we got going here, but I’m just trying to figure out what I was invited over for?” 

Addison cut a glace at Zed while Eliza put the puzzle together. 

Zed swallowed hard. This was the part that made him want to curl up into a ball and hide. “Ihaveacrushonyoutoopleasedonthateme” He let it all out in one breath. 

It took Bucky a minute but he processed the sentence. He pat down a spot next to him on the bed to gesture Zed to sit down. Zed sat, and all of a sudden it was like the dream all over again. 

It felt just as fuzzy and warm when he got close to him. Bucky got closer to Zed. Just enough so he could whisper, “Your dream starts on the stage with these dimming light bulbs in the background, doesn’t it.” 

“How did you know?” Bucky sighed and got closer, glancing over at the two girls cuddling and giggling in the lounge chair on the other side of the room. 

He took Zed’s hand and intertwined their fingers together,kissing the back of the zombie hand. “I’ve had the same dream for the past few weeks. You get cuter and cuter each time I see you, and every time I saw you with my cousin it was unbearable.” 

Zed leaned in to graze his nose again. “I really want to kiss you.” He says lowly. 

“Do it.” And it felt like fireflies zipped around in his stomach when his lips touched Bucky’s. The world stopped and spun a million miles an hour in one minute. It had never felt like this with Addi, ever. 

What broke them up was a wolf whistle from Eliza with applause from Addison. They looked at one another and laughed. I guess you could say this game plan helped them win the game.

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it with my second work on this website! Okay so on tumblr we saw the Adliza shipping going on but once you have one gay ship it doesn’t stop there.DISCLAIMER: I LOVE the on screen chemistry between Zed and Addison. So don’t take the new pairings to heart.


End file.
